This invention relates to trigger assemblies. Typically, a trigger assembly comprises a trigger frame which forms part of a gun, the trigger frame being adapted for receiving the trigger, which is mounted within the trigger frame. The trigger frame may also accommodate other components, or portions thereof, of the gun or firing mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to trigger assemblies comprising the trigger frame and trigger used in paint ball guns.
Most conventional guns, including paint ball guns, are activated by pulling or pressing a trigger mounted within the trigger frame. The trigger, accessed by a finger of the user, is typically in mechanical contact with a sear or other mechanism which is moved from a first to a second position by activation or pressing of the trigger. The movement of the sear sets in motion the firing of the bullet, paint ball or the like by activating the firing mechanism. In paint ball guns, the firing mechanism comprises a series of air or gas chambers, where gas is maintained under considerable pressure. The pulling of the trigger activates the firing, which releases, in a controlled manner, the gas under pressure, which in turn provides the necessary thrust for ejecting the paint ball from the barrel of the gun. The firing mechanism may also involve the recocking of the gun so that, at the end of the process, a further paint ball will be moved into the barrel for firing and the various gas compartments are pressurized for subsequent firings.
In conventional paint ball guns, a portion of the trigger is positioned within a trigger guard, which forms part of the trigger frame. The trigger is formed in a channel, and is constantly urged forwardly by the action of a spring. When the user wishes to fire the gun, the trigger is pulled backwards, and the entire trigger moves rearwardly in a linear fashion, against the action of the spring. In such guns, the entire trigger moves in linearly within the channel in a back and forth or reciprocating motion.
A portion of the trigger located within the trigger frame has a sloped or inclined surface in mechanical contact with the sear. As the trigger moves rearwardly in a linear plane, the sloped surface moves so as to cause one end of the pivotally mounted sear to rotate about a pivot pin, so that this one end of the sear moves up, and the opposite end moves down. The opposite end includes a catch which controls a hammer, and as the catch moves down, it releases the hammer which in turn initiates the firing process.
The trigger also activates an actuating rod which is a part of the mechanism that is responsible for the reloading or recocking of the gun. The trigger movement causes the actuating rod, which is attached to the trigger, to move linearly to initiate the reloading.
As mentioned, conventional triggers move back and forth in their entirety within the trigger frame so that the movement of the trigger, in contact with the actuating rod, operates in a one-to-one ratio so that the distance traveled by the movement of the entire trigger itself corresponds to the distance traveled by the actuating rod.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a trigger for mounting in a trigger frame, the trigger comprising: a body portion; a pivot connection means on the body portion for connecting the trigger to the trigger frame so that the trigger is pivotable about the pivot connection means in the trigger frame; a lever extending from the body portion for contact by a user to move the trigger rotatably about the pivot connection means; an engagement portion associated with the body portion for engaging a firing mechanism to initiate discharge; and a rod connection means associated with the body portion for connecting the trigger to a rod to initiate cocking.
Preferably, the body portion comprises a central portion, the central portion having the pivot connection means located thereon, a head portion, the head portion having the rod connection means located thereon, and a ramp means on the engagement portion, the ramp means providing a surface for engaging a sear.
Preferably, the pivot connection means and the rod connection means are substantially vertically aligned with each other when the trigger is mounted in the trigger frame. The pivot connection means and the rod connection means may be approximately 0.625 inches apart.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided trigger frame for receiving a pivotally mounted trigger therein, the trigger frame comprising: a body having a cavity therein for receiving at least a portion of the trigger; a handle connected to the body; a trigger guard on the body, the trigger guard and body defining a space with which a portion of the cavity is in communication; a connection member on the body for securing a trigger in the cavity and space so that the trigger is pivotally movable; a slot member on the body to provide access from the outside of the trigger frame to a rod connection means on the trigger; and abutment surfaces within the cavity to limit the range of movement of the trigger when located in the body.
Preferably, the connection member comprises apertures and a pivot pin by means of which the trigger is pivotally connected to the body, a portion of the trigger being located in the cavity and another portion of the trigger extending from the cavity into the space defined by the trigger guard. Preferably, the connection member and the slot member are in a substantially vertical plane with respect to each other.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a trigger assembly comprising a trigger frame and a trigger for mounting on the trigger frame.
The present invention, in one aspect, is for a trigger assembly comprising a trigger mounted in a trigger frame, the trigger being pivotally mounted on the frame. Preferably, the trigger comprises an elongate portion for engagement by the user""s finger or fingers, on one side of the pivot thereof, and an engagement portion on the other side of the pivot which, in use, is in contact with a sear or other corresponding portions of the firing mechanism of the gun, as well an actuating rod, for operation of the reloading process of the gun.
With particular reference to paint ball guns, the pulling of the trigger sets in motion and activates two separate processes. First, the pulling of the trigger results in the pivoting of the sear in contact therewith, which is moved against the bias of a spring, the movement of the sear in turn releasing a hammer which opens a valve. The opening of this valve releases compressed gas within the gun, which is specifically channeled to a position behind a paint ball located within the barrel of the gun, and thereby propels and discharges the paint ball from the gun.
The second operation set in motion by the pulling of the trigger is the activation of an actuating rod, the movement of which activates and opens a different series of pathways into which compressed air or gas in discharged in order to effect the automatic recocking and reloading of the gun. This second operation therefore has the effect of re-arming the firing mechanism and placing in position a further paint ball from a magazine in the gun, so that the next paint ball is ready for discharge.
These two operations, set in motion by the pulling or pressing of the trigger, must be carefully timed, and the construction of the gun components must therefore be configured to facilitate both of these operations. Clearly, the paint ball already within the barrel of the gun must be discharged before the new paint ball is loaded. Therefore, there should be a sufficient delay between the release of the hammer and the firing of the paint ball, and the re-arming of the gun, so as to locate a further paint ball from the magazine within the barrel. It is recognized that the gun should be constructed so that there is as little delay as possible between the firing of the paint ball and the automatic reloading of the new paint ball. To a significant extent, the construction and operation of the trigger within the trigger frame, which initiates both of these operations, plays an important role in the timing between the firing and cocking of the gun.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is therefore provided a trigger assembly comprising a trigger mounted in a trigger frame, the trigger having a pivot point by means of which it is mounted in the frame. Extending from substantially one side of the pivot point, there is an activation lever for engagement by the user, and, extending in substantially an opposite direction there is an engagement surface for actuating the mechanism to discharge the paint ball, as well as a connection means adapted for connecting the trigger to an actuating rod.
Preferably, the connecting means for connecting to the actuating rod comprises an aperture in the trigger, and the trigger is configured so that the distance between the pivot point and the connecting means is optimal for moving the actuating rod to optimize the automatic recocking of the gun. As will be appreciated, the greater the distance between the pivot point and the connecting means, the greater will be the distance moved by the connecting means upon pulling of the trigger. Further, where the distance is greater, the movement of the connecting means becomes less arced and increasingly linear.
Preferably, the connecting means is an aperture for receiving an end of the actuating rod and which corresponds substantially in the vertical plane with the pivot pin. Since the actuating rod is substantially horizontal, this construction allows maximum movement of the actuating rod by the connecting means.
The trigger frame of the invention preferably comprises a conventionally shaped housing with a chamber therein, and an appropriately located trigger guard. A trigger extends between the space defined by the trigger guard, and into the chamber of the housing. The trigger is pivotally mounted within the housing, and a slot is provided in the housing at the location of the connecting means so that an end of the actuating rod, located outside the housing, can be secured to the connecting means.
A spring biases the trigger within the housing into a first or rest position, and a user urges the trigger against the bias of the spring so as to mechanically impact the mechanism, which results in the firing of the paint ball and the reloading of the gun.
The slot within the housing is of a dimension such that the aperture which comprises the connecting means is exposed to the outside of the housing along its full movement length as it operates between the first and second positions.